Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Revolution
by Cookie46
Summary: With his ring stolen, and Reborn supposedly dead body missing, Tsuna thought things couldn't get any worse. News of a traitor started to reach Tsuna and he couldn't hope but wish that his tutor was there with him to help sort things out. Where's Reborn?


"This is a bad idea," Ami said softly.

"What makes you think that?" Star exclaimed. "This is a perfectly good plan!"

The two best friends were on the roof of Tsuna's house(don't ask how they got there) and were currently debating whether they should steal his sky ring or not.

Meanwhile in the house...

Tsuna felt strange. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Reborn asked.

"Nothing I hope!" Tsuna waved his hands frantically. He hoped that no enemies were trying to assasinate him or something.

"...not good..."

On the rooftop...

"Alright let's do this!" Star said. She stroked her invisible beard. "Hm."

Ami sighed. "Fine. I'll come up with the idea though. You would probably get us killed."

"Right on!"

"Okay so here's the plan: You sneak in using that window over there once Tsuna goes to bed and try to steal the ring. I'll stand out here and eat my chocolate chip cookies. Any questions?"

"Even I know that's a bad idea."

"..."

"Could I get a chocolate chip cookie?"

"...no."

"..."

"..."

"Awkward silence."

"..."

"OH IS TSUNA ALREADY SLEEPING? OH OOPS!"

Star started to run over and climb through the window until she saw a little shadow appear in the corner of her eye. It was a baby with a green pistol(Leon) and a yellow pacifier on it's suit.

"What do you want?" Reborn inquired coldly.

Star froze. She didn't know what to say because right in front of her was a baby with a freaking gun!

"Star!"

Ami skillfully threw a chocolate chip cookie at Reborn. Reborn jumped up instinctively, but the cookie curved and hit him directly on the head. Reborn collasped down onto the ground and his hat flew off his head landing delicately in front of him. His green pistol turned back into a chameleon and laid next to its partner, out cold. YES! THE GREATEST HITMAN EVER- KNOCKED OUT BY A CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE!

Star stared at the unconscious Arcoboleno and then at Ami.

"Y-you killed him." Her voice quivered.

Ami poked the hitman. "Naw. He's not dead. He's still alive...I think."

Star shook her head. "No! It can't be! We're not murderers...no you're the one that murdered him."

Star had a crazed look in her eyes. Unable to hold it in anymore, Ami burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding." She felt his pulse. "Yep. He's alive."

"Thank goodness!" Star dropped down to her knees. "For a moment there I thought we were going to jail!"

"Well we are if you don't go steal that ring right now and bring it back here so we can leave."

"Good point."

Star climbed into the house and yelped when she saw Tsuna. Tsuna screamed in a high pitched voice which alerted the other people in the house. Quickly, Star climbed out the window and grabbed Ami.

"Oh my freaking goodness Tsuna saw me!" Star said hysterically. "What are we going to do?"

"You're hopeless!" Ami replied. She had a determined look in her eyes. "Don't worry. I'll get that ring."

Ami broke away from Star's grip and went into the house. She pointed at Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Were you the one who killed that baby up on your roof!"

"What? You mean Reborn? HE'S DEAD?"

Tsuna began to panic uncontrollably. Then he suddenly stopped and looked at Ami. "Wait a minute...you killed him didn't you?"

Ami rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot. Of course not! I'm Ami from your class remember?"

"Ami?"

"Duh. Besides I saw who killed him...it was a guy with a black mask on. I couldn't see his face. After seeing him murder...Reborn..with a baseball bat my best friend Star and I climbed up onto your window to check it out. Star just came in to warn you about the dead guy on your roof but you must've scared her or something," Ami fibbed.

Tsuna felt suspicious but Ami was a sweet girl. She was one of the few that didn't make fun of him. In fact he kind of liked her and her story _did _make sense.

Tsuna took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I got you and your friend into this. You should leave now. I'll take care of it from here."

Pretending to be relieved, Ami walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Thank you."

Without him knowing, Ami slipped the ring off his finger and dropped it into the pocket of her jeans. She smiled at Tsuna making him blush and left the room.

"Come on let's go!" Ami said. "Tsuna's coming and the reason why we came here is completed."

Star got her message. "Did he even ask how we got on the roof?"

"Quiet." Ami motioned towards her house. "I want to be home before all the food's gone."

"Wait Ami!" Star cried. "What about him?"

Star pointed towards Reborn. "Do we just leave his body there for Tsuna to take?"

Ami gazed thoughtfully at the unconscious Reborn. "No. Everyone who got hit by my chocolate chip weapons of fury loose their memory of the last three years for about two weeks. Help me carry him someplace before Tsuna gets here. We're going to hide him somewhere where they'll never find...for at least two weeks."

Star shrugged and helped Ami lift him because they were best friends after all.

* * *

><p>At the orphanage...<p>

"Ms. Clerk was mean today," Star grumbled. "She refused to give us any food all because we were five minutes late for dinner."

Listening to her music on her headphone, Ami could not hear what Star said. Mistaking Star's complaining for a simple "Can I have a chocolate cookie?" Ami held out a chocolate chip cookie for her. Star waved it away.

"Don't want any. I want warm, delicious food...I'm tired of your cookies."

Ami tilted her head in questioning and bit into the chocolate chip cookie. If Star didn't want it then it was her loss.

"Ami! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"

Star ripped Ami's headphone from her head and flicked it away. Ami's hand reached out for them narrowly missing.

"Wha?"

"_Tsk tsk. _Anyways are you sure Reborn will be okay?"

"Hmp. Of course he will."

Ami crawled over to her precious headphone and started to rub it lovingly. "It's okay. You're alright now."

Star rolled her eyes. "It's just headphones."

Clutching her headphone, Ami glared at her. "Easy for you to say that. Your headphones didn't get thrown around like it's some piece of junk!"

"Hm. What if Reborn leaves Sunnyside Hotel? What do we do then?"

"Well if he leaves Sunnyside Hotel he'll most likely try to book a plane back to Italy. It'll take at least three days to get there and about sixteen more days to reach the Ninth."

"How do you know all of this?"

"My sister-from-another-mother told me. She's part of CEDEF."

"Lena told you? Well if she told you then I think it's alright."

With sad eyes, Star went over and sunggled in next to Ami. "Will anyone ever adopt us?"

"I don't know. Probably not I mean everyone hates us. We're such troublemakers." Ami laid her head on Star's shoulder.

Star sighed. "I know, but I wish someday we can have a family. I wish that you would be my sister in that perfect family."

Ami looked down at her headphones. "It will happen. Trust me."

With that said, the two best friends finally felt sleep overcoming them. Everything blacked out.

* * *

><p>At school...<p>

"Oh Ami!" Tsuna said. "Wait!"

"Tsuna!" Ami greeted in irritation but with a smile on her face. "What's up?"

"Erm I can't find Reborn's body," he said blushing and avoiding her eyes. "I checked last night on the roof like you said. He disappeared without a trace. Do you know what happened to his body?"

"No. I don't think you looked carefully enough. I mean you could've missed him in the dark."

"No. I'm sure that I didn't."

"..."

"Ami?"

"It's nothing." Ami's face cleared up but Star could still see something was disturbing her. "Anyways this is Star. The one that you accidentally scared yesterday."

"H-hi Star," Tsuna said.

Star narrowed her eyes at him. "Straight?"

"What?"

"Are you straight?"

"Um maybe not. Wait- did I just say that?"

"Are you in love with Gokudera?"

"Why are you-"

"ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH GOKUDERA!"

"HEI NO!"

Hearing his name, Gokudera turned around and saw the tenth. He waved at Tsuna and came over.

"I heard my name over here."

"Gokudera!" Tsuna exclaimed a little flushed.

"Tsuna loves you." Star stared at him waiting for a reaction.

"I KNEW IT! YOU FINALLY ACCEPTED ME AS YOUR RIGHT HAND MAN-"

"No. I mean seriously. Tsuna LOVES you. Not the 'OH MY GOODNESS YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND' kind of way but the 'OH MY GOODNESS YOU'RE HOT I WANNA KISS YOU' kind of way," Star explained a little annoyed.

Gokudera turned a bright shade of red. Tsuna cried and ran screaming "Why does this always happen to me?" Ami stared after him shocked.

* * *

><p>Ami banged her head against the table. Why did Star always manage to get her into these awkward situations?<p>

"I didn't do it on purpose!" so she said.

"Of course you did." Ami answered.

Tiredly, she lifted her head and groaned. Only a few more hours before school let out. Tsuna was purposely trying to avoid Gokudera while Gokudera was looking for him. "To confess his love," Star had said earlier that day but Ami highly doubted that because she was pretty sure Tsuna wasn't gay. At least she didn't think he was.

"YO AMI!" Star came out of nowhere.

"AHH!"

Ami screamed and fell off her chair which made the class laugh. She got up and glared at Star. "What?"

"Urm..." Star awkwardly stood there twisting her arm. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier today. I didn't mean to say that but you know...I'm not the type of person to think before I speak."

Ami sighed. "I don't think I am the one you should be apologizing to but I forgive you. Now since you started this mess then it should be you should be responsible. Now go. Gokudera is just outside the classroom right now and Tsuna is somewhere at home."

"Tsuna ditched school?"

"Yeah. Go! You don't have much time...actually you have like two weeks but just go!"

"Alright!" Star waved at Ami and left the classroom with the teacher yelling at her not to go.

The teacher then focused his attention on Ami when he realized that she was the one who caused Star to leave like that. Ami clearly in discomfort stood there.

"Well aren't you going to sit down?" the teacher asked snobbishly like Ami should know what to do.

"Oh um yes." Ami quickly sat down.

* * *

><p>"Gokudera!" Star yelled out. "Wait!"<p>

Gokudera flinched as Star sprinted up to him.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier today." Star bowed her head for emphasis on how sorry she was. "Please forgive me!"

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" Gokudera said. "WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE TENTH'S FEELINGS? I didn't know he felt that way...maybe it was because Reborn was missing and his ring..yes...he's just confused."

Gokudera began to mutter to himself. Star could barely hear him but made out the words "I don't even feel the same way."

"You're not gay?"

Gokudera flipped his attention back to her. Star sensed that he was angry.

"Um nevermind. Tsuna doesn't even feel that way. I just _thought_ he did. I mean who would fall in love with you?"

Star laughed at him which caused Gokudera to take out some dynamite(highly explosive and dangerous). Star wisely ran away but not before she felt the whole building shake. Hibari was going to be there in a few minutes to "bite" Gokudera to death. Oh my goodness Star was thinking wrong again. She had to stop doing that.

* * *

><p>"TSUNA!"<p>

Tsuna screamed a manly scream.

"HEY! TSUNA! IT'S JUST ME!"

"THANK GOODNESS!" Tsuna let up his hand. "FOR A MOMENT THERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOKUDERA!"

"Gokudera wants me to tell you he loves you."

Tsuna fainted.

"WAIT I WAS JUST KIDDING! WAIT! TSUNA!"

* * *

><p><strong>I was bored. :) No. Tsuna and Gokudera will not be happily married or anything like that. xD They don't even like each other. It's all the perverted Star's fault that they misunderstood. Star and Ami are orphans if you didn't know. REVIEW PLZ!<strong>


End file.
